Savage Beasts
by Darksaviorshroudedindarkness
Summary: Alone, cold, left to the wilds and utterly helpless. What ever could become of an infant left to this fate? Had they truly been left to it then the answer is surely clear. Follow the story of a life that will struggle against the tides of fate for as long as they live, as the battles become more frequent and the foes ever stronger how will they survive? Just like a savage beast.
1. Prologue: Child of The Wilds

**Savage Beasts**

 _Prologue_

 _Child of the Wilds_

It was so dark tonight, even the moon struggled to pierce the veil of night with her light. A vast forest surrounded by a blanket of mist, this was the place, an eerie scene if any were there to bear witness. Tall and strong stood the trees of this grim wilderness, their branches stretching like arms trying to entwine with one another, it was no surprise that light struggled to press past the staunch foliage provided by the brooding sentinels that had their roots buried so deep within the earth.

This night would be different, certainly for the ancient residents that clustered together, as heavy steps and pained breaths could faintly be heard. Twigs snapped, cracks echoing through the silence that fell like a dense weight on those who tried to disturb it, while a lithe shadow slipped through the beams of silver light and danced between the trees.

If one has ever witnessed a frightened animal fleeing it's hunter then they would be quick to draw the comparison here, frightened and tired, the biting cold filling their lungs with each hurried breath. Yet as the wooden guardians watched this "prey" flee wildly through their joined limbs, then onwards past their kin, they noticed a bundle that seemed to writhe with the same panic as the creature that couldn't seem to flee as fast as they wished to.

Eventually the fleeing "prey" ceased their running and rested their back against the one of the many trees, even as the many brooding giants seemed to glare down at them. What this "prey", this creature running through the woods like a lost beast, really was...Was a woman.

A Human woman to be exact...As for the bundle of cloth that seemed to have life of its own, well that wasn't hard to guess, this bundle was their infant. Born but a few weeks prior, still unable to fend for themselves, even as the mother unveiled the tiny pink face that peeked out at her, oblivious to anything that was not the tear stained face of their mother. Small, weak, hands reached helplessly for all that they knew, the only thing that held any substance in their short life.

Empty promises were echoed dully as tears fell to the earth, landing upon crisp leaves, yet these tears began to flood as the bundle was pushed under thick roots. Almost as if this were to hide the child, entrusting their care to the elder beings whose flesh was bark, then almost to fill the sour goblet of sorrow to its brim...The mother placed one last mark upon the child, warm and loving, yet a brief kiss upon the fragile head of her infant only made the separation that came harder.

Swifter than the warmth of the kiss faded, the chilling cold began to set in, the mother left as she came with the crackling of dead leaves accompanied by the snapping of twigs yet this time she seemed to be more deliberate in her efforts to make noise. It was not when this noise ceased that a greater tension knotted itself within the atmosphere...But when the tides of silence truly fell when the incoherent babbling of a scared child calling out for its lifeline.

 **BANG!**

Loud as thunder the sound of a single shot range through the forest, as if it were a grim messenger. After being stunned by the deafening for what seemed to be a few moments the child began to cry loudly, screaming as its calls went unanswered., until eventually the baby's little throat became hoarse and the wails transformed into desperate yet silent pleas.

 _Crunch_

 _Crunch_

 _ **Snap**_

A cane shifted through some of the leaves that had been blown over the writhing child, desperate to find the one that had always been with them, soon a pale hand reached down to gently caress the infants cheeks as the tiny beings flesh was cold to the touch. Then slowly if not surely the bundle was lifted into a rather protective pair of arms and then cradled by those limbs that made themselves a fortress for the child.

"You are safe now little one..."


	2. Dance with Me in The Mists of Twilight

**Savage Beasts**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Dance with Me in The Mists of Twilight_

This was it, she had finally hit her breaking point. Being called out as a freak, a monster and yes even the physical abuse of having her ears ragged, as if they weren't a part of her anatomy, was something she could handle...If only it had been the once or twice.

No it was all the time and it was slowly becoming unbearable, everything was. The feelings of never fitting in, no matter how nice and accommodating some people could be, even if the majority of people did treat her like a person with emotions it still wouldn't change...Not at this point.

Poor Velvet Scarlatina, her self pity was hardly misplaced. It is a general rule when it comes to people, or shall we say beings with the sensation of emotion, that once the fine cracks in their mental armour splits and the scales finally tip...It is a certainty that something within that person, or being, changes forever. For better or worse.

So it was that she found herself far from Vale, thank to public transport and the urge to be as far away from any living thing she could possibly be. It seemed impossible for her to think that a few months prior, when she first came to beacon, everything in her mind was set on the right path. There would be no more sly comments, bullying and no more feeling like an outsider due to the consequences of her birth. Life felt like it was taking a big turn with her first year at Beacon Academy yet to now think where it all turned upside down? How that hopeful glimmer of the future transmuted into ash dancing upon the winds of a distant horizon.

Far past the Agricultural District and into the wilderness the rabbit ran, not bothering to spare a look back with tearful eyes, burning more and more as she desperately wiped them away. Yet as the fatigue of running for so long set in, the pounding of her heart rattled her chest, the young rabbit began to take notice of her surroundings as if her thoughts had made manifest a cloth with which to blind her.

Velvet could honestly not think of a reason as to why she ran off the dirt roads and into the vast woodlands that lay beyond the city she knew so well, that is what she wished she thought, no wonder her feet took her here when it was a place that held no memories or past to remind her of why she had abruptly ran from her dormitory at the Academy. Finally as her breathing became composed and her thoughts began to focus on the moment at hand, the world around her became the world she lived in once again, this was when she noticed the bite of Winters chill gnawing at her hands and clawing its way through her Beacon uniform.

The forest caused her eyes to readjust a few times as the trees that all seemed so familiar and close distorted her sense of direction more than once, as if the path was clear yet trickster spirits played their childish games with the Faunus. Maybe it was the beginning of Winter or the fine mist that gave the forest a sombre mood, in some ways she felt as though the forest was a mirror of her inner turmoil, however there was still a great degree of beauty to be found no matter how dour the maze of bark and leaves seemed to be.

"How come I have never heard of this place before?" The brunette mused to herself as she sat upon a thick root that arched from one of the many trees and dived into the earth. "It is actually quite beautiful here".

As the moments went by Velvet could of sworn that her problems seemed to be further and further from her mind, as though she could now define her true self from the negative thoughts that plagued her mind. If only she could stay here forever, or at least visit again some time soon or whenever she required personal time, yet as the old saying goes 'All good things must come to an end'.

Had it not been for the urgency of the situation the faunus may of truly been enthralled by the sight of twilights rays shinning through the mist, piercing through the barricade of trees and invading the darkness with its illuminating spears. She couldn't stay here any longer, as much as she wished to, being outside the cities and towns at this late hour was simply begging for trouble...Or Grimm.

As Velvet stood and brushed off some of the fallen leaves that had landed on her skirt her eyes darted to an obstruction that blocked some of the days final light from reaching her, a literal shadow looming over her. "No, no, nononono!"

What she witnessed was hard to make out from the glaring light behind the creature plus the distance it maintained made it hard to identify but all the mattered was that it didn't look like a Human or a Faunus, that only left one conclusion in her student Huntress mind, it could only be a Grimm. In the middle of nowhere, unarmed and very much out of luck her feet were practically nailed to the floor in fear, even as night approached swiftly to snuff out the day. Suddenly the creature darted from the branch it was hanging from in mid air and out of sight, strangely enough this pried the nails from her feet, then Velvet could of sworn she had/and/or will never be able to sprint as fast as she did as her trained legs drove themselves into ground and propelled her forward.

Once again that mental blindfold tightened itself snugly as panic quickly set in, what little self control the bounding rabbit had went straight to her lower limbs. "It should be this way. If I can just find the pa-". Her recent and sudden thought of rationale were instantly shot dead on the spot, as if struck down by a bolt of lightning. As would most had they suddenly run straight into the onyx hide of a Beowolf, the white bone-like protrusions piercing out of its dark hide.

At this point in ones life how do you compose yourself? As an aspiring huntress the young Velvet Scarlatina had probably though she would one day die in a valiant battle between the forces of good and evil, her death a sacrifice made to protect those she had come to care for...Unfortunately this is not always the case when it comes to death nor the cruel ties of fate. Dying in the middle of nowhere without a fight was a real situation that any warrior had to be prepared for...

Did I not say the ties of fate could be cruel? Indeed they can be however when one string is pulled another that is bound must follow.

"Raaagggh!"

The Beowolf rose to its full height, standing upon its hind legs, looming over the trembling rabbit girl. There was nothing between this beast and its prey as the scent of fear drove the growing bloodlust within the Grimm to new heights.

 **CRACK!**

"Aggggh!"

 **THUD! SMACK!**

It had all happened in a blur of motion for our frightened stiff Huntress but as she slowly rewound the series of events she could make out what had happened. As the Grimm had prepared to tear her lithe form asunder that was when a large piece of wood came into her view, as it a tree had come alive in her time of need to strike the creature with a hefty blow. Now that she took a double take of the scene before her it was getting harder and harder to comprehend just what had happened in that brief second that death had seemingly sealed her fate, her life resigned to whatever lies beyond.

Before her stood a hunched figure with a mane of white locks that cascaded down their back while their form was wrapped in tattered robes that billowed gently in the breeze, a strange sight even for one who attended Beacon Academy. However what startled her most was the large makeshift club that seemed to be half a tree or simply however much of one this...Thing was able to get their hands on. As for the Beowolf that was now dissipating into the air after it had been struck in the front of its masked face and through one of the surrounding trees in the Grimms resulting trajectory.

"Uhm...Ex-Excuse me?"

Her voice wouldn't even be able to gain merit as a whisper. What happened next was too sudden for her fright addled mind to handle. With white locks whipping through the air as the creature swiftly turned to face the faunus Huntress. Velvet felt her consciousness leave her as the first few features she saw imprinted upon her memory, searing into the subconscious parts of her mind, a blue fierce face framed by two ivory horns...and that ferocious grimace.

 _Thud_

Before the body of the rabbit could reach the earth a pair of arms snatched her from the air, ensuring her safety, meanwhile the large club wielded by her "saviour" struck the ground with all its weight.

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here?"

As darkness truly set in for the night a warmth spread across the body of the now shivering faunus, the warmth of a blanket. It was at this moment she shot up...From her bed..."What the...How.."

Taking a moment to sigh our poor Velvet allowed herself to rationalise the whole experience as a very strange dream and with that matter tended to she drifted of to the heaven of sleep, such a peaceful place it was when one was so physically and emotionally tired.

Had she stayed awake a moment longer she may of noticed the black bird fly past her window.


	3. Would You Trust a Wild Beast?

**Savage Beasts**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Would You Trust a Wild Beast?_

"You told me it was safe there". The intense eyes of Ozpin fixated on the inexcusably drunk yet forgivably remarkable Huntsman, or Qrow Branwen as others would know him.

"And". There was a moment taken to swig the contents of his faithful flask. "It was, you know as well as I do that the Grimm have been acting strange recently. One lone Grimm means nothing...Not to that kid".

Pinching his nose the Headmaster took a moment to think, despite the fact that he agreed in regards to their shared secret someone else had gotten involved and that person happened to be one of his students. "Perhaps so however that doesn't mean we can just overlook this incident, not when an innocent student was in danger. From now on we need to find him some accommodation within Vale".

"What abou-"

"I know". The caped Huntsman was cut off before the head of an argument could grow. "Do you think we can keep him isolated in that forest his whole life? One day he will have to see how vast the world truly is...I understand your reasons for wanting to protect him, especially the state we found him in".

Despite how much they did clash, mainly due to their different methods, Ozpin and Qrow had their intentions set in the same places...Some times. This was one of those times, one which left them only one option and not many reasons to like it.

"Fine, leave it with me". The greying man pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. "I will make a Huntsmen out of the kid yet, don't sweat".

Looking out of his office window with a smirk, one that Qrow could probably hear in his voice, the Headmaster declared. "Then I leave him under your guidance, as questionable as it may be, I do have high hopes for him".

Just before leaving the large office Qrow took a pause. "You and me both, the kid has a good head on his shoulders. Don't expect him to be like one of your brats though..."

Closing his eyes briefly the Headmaster chuckled. "I wouldn't have placed him in your care if I wished for another result. Have him ready by next year, I have the utmost faith in you".

"Haha, don't give me hope like that, I will keep him sharp for you and I suppose I can teach him to be open minded towards an academic life style". Stepping out of the door, he made to leave, his cape following the swift exit. "It's not like you gave me a choice!"

So it was with the avian veteran's exit that Ozpin removed his glasses and set them down on the corner of his mahogany desk with a gentle sigh escaping partially closed lips, this was not something the students at Beacon and quite possibly most of the teachers who knew the reputable Huntsman would ever see. The twitch that became a scowl, that was the first sign, thia man was conflicted and for good reason.

/

 _ **Slowly the seasons change and the year does fade,**_

 _ **Where withered leaves fall does rise the bloom of the next cycle,**_

 _ **In such a time much may change yet always beware of what stagnates thus is the same.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **One year later**_

'Why the hell did I wake up so late!'

Then I felt the burning ache in my legs again. 'What did I ev-Crap I overdid it again, I need to start being more focused if I want to make it at this academy'.

Thankfully I had managed to jump on the last airship over to Beacon before the service for the new students terminated, maybe it was a good thing I over worked myself in training otherwise I probably wouldn't of made that near-death-of-my-education run.

After jumping off the vessel as soon as it touched the ground I made getting inside Beacon my priority, once I was in then being new and lost was a feasible excuse. As I ran up the stone pathway that directed a straight path to the academy I ran past some commotion between three girls, one in white shouting at a pretty confused girl in red while another in black seemed to be hanging around the two.

Hopefully I would be able to take in the sights later, what I saw while fretting over my first day on the flight over seemed gorgeous, but for now I needed to make sure that today is the first day of my successful Huntsman career!

 _ **Then but a few moments later...**_

"How the hell did I get lost! I can't believe this there must be some signs or directions to fi-"

Just as I was wandering around the campus of Beacon trying desprately to find anyone who might know where I should be going I saw the girl in red from earlier and this time she was joined by a that seemed to be wearing plates of armour. 'This one gets around'.

"Hey, guys, wait up!"

They continued on and walked through a large open doorway, that seemed to lead into a type of Amphitheatre. 'They must of not heard me shout'. As I stepped through the archway and into the bustling crowd of students I began to notice something about myself, something that was beginning to draw a few looks, everyone else here seemed to be standing in a group or at least they were talking with someone. Meanwhile I seemed to be standing in my own little space waiting for whatever was meant to be happening to happen...Yet no one seemed to approach me or try to talk...After a few more minutes I began to feel like the town leper.

"Hehem, I'll keep this brief". I was startled out of my thought as the speakers surrounding the room sprang to life. "You have travelled here in search of knowledge..." At that moment I looked up and saw the man on a stage speaking into a microphone he seemed rather normal, despite the cane and the few glances he cast my way a few times. "...But I look among you and all I see if wasted energy in need of purpose, direction". The way he spoke seemed off almost like he was detached from what he was doing, it just came across as odd.

After the white haired man, known as Professor Ozpin, limped off the stage in a blonde woman wearing glasses stepped forward. I knew her to be Glynda Goodwitch who informed us that we would be gathering in the ball room for the night before our initiation tomorrow.

"I better go and find-Huh."

Just as I had turned to leave the Amphitheatre I came face to face with a green eyed redhead, said hair being held up in a high ponytail, this girl was also wearing bronze headpiece. It seems like most of the people here are weird and unique, I like it.

"Hey there, you looked a little out of place, I take it you don't know anyone here?"

I smiled without realising. "You could say that, I don't really know many people to begin with. Do you know your way around here? I kept getting lost earlier. It would be great if you could show me around".

Apparently it was her turn to smile as her lips curled in the warmest way, maybe talking to people was easier than I thought. Cursing myself for forgetting the most important part of meeting someone new I held out my hand. "Call me Onin, it's a weird name I know".

Her hand clasped my own "Pyrrah. Don't put yourself down, somehow it suits you".

"Haha, well thank you, so where do we start the tour?"

"Lets start from the main building then work our way from there, does that sound alright?"

"Hey, you know better than me, I won't be questioning you". She began to walk out of the Amphitheatre so I walked along side her as the grand tour began.

Today was my first day at Beacon Academy, the renowned birthplace of great Huntresses and Huntsmen alike. I can't be getting off to a bad start when I just made a new friend, huh? Although I felt ecstatic to be here after years of being taught about the role of a Huntsman and all the hours I poured into being ready for this day, it all felt so surreal that I was finally here.

Just as Pyrrrha had finished touring me around the library and we were making our way through the lecture halls a voice further down the hallway called out to us, disrupting the peaceful walk between each section of the tour. "Miss Nikos, I hope you are well, I have just come to bring your friend here to Professor Ozpin".

Pyrrha seemed surprised at first but quickly wound herself back in check. "Oh, very well then. I hope you managed to see enough to help you out when you need to get to class". With that she walked off away, almost reluctantly. "See you later Onin".

Now just what did the Headmaster want with me?


	4. The Guiding Hand

**Savage Beasts**

 _Chapter 3_

 _The Guiding Hand_

That office was something of a recurrence in Onin's life, each time held the same reasons, though the teenager had passed the point of questioning the motives of the old man. Said old man being better know as Professor Ozpin, much to the elders amusement and mild irritation at the childs stubborn nature.

Unlike previous times when either old man Qrow or even Ozpin alone had brought Onin to the grand scale room where the Professor spent most of his time, to the knowledge of most. This time all he had was the reason for being summoned here and the many times he had been led here allowed him to find his own way. One thing that bothered Onin was that the reason for him making his way to the office was more vague than usual, not strange for the Professor in green, yet just odd enough to register as something to keep on his radar.

"Damn!"

A blast of air narrowly missed the aspiring Huntsman's head as he ducked low to avoid the well aimed swipe. "You need to watch yourself, old man!" As capable as he was Onin knew when to admit when someone could wipe the floor with him...Even if that was while they were holding back.

 _Clack, clack_

"Well evaded Onin, my apologies though, I did want to test you capabilities". Looking up the aforementioned teen locked eyes with his elder who seemingly had appeared from nowhere.

Rising to his full height Onin wore a smirk that almost looked hungry, as if the near miss fed something within him that hungered for more. "Well I can't call it a test when you are taking it easy on me Ozzy".

 _ **Wush**_

The end of a cane was now held half an inch away from the young man's face, as though preparing to strike him, luckily the Headmaster of Beacon simply wanted to indulge his pupil. "I can't believe it..."

Silence swept over the scene as Onin trembled on the spot, at the mercy of his superior.

"That...Was...SO COOL!"

The boy's demeanour changed alarmingly fast, a surge of joy overtaking him. What little of the tense atmosphere that had remained immediately dispersed meanwhile Ozpin went to take a seat at his desk, his sharp eyes quickly looking over paperwork to gauge the priorities for the days workload. If anyone were there to observe the now hyperactive Onin they would see him visibly bouncing on the balls of his feet, somewhere between excited child and a boxer warming up.

"It seems you have certainly made improvements in your handling methods. Your instinct are as sharp as ever it seems". The professor took a sip of hot coffee from the mug on his desk while glancing at sheet of paper in his free hand.

"Well it isn't like I haven't had good teachers, having all that experience to learn from would make a fine Huntsman out of anyone". A gentle smile of appreciation rested upon Onin's lips.

The headmaster rested his elbows upon the desk before clasping his hands together, eyes firmly locking onto the person that had caused him to feel much hope and worry over the past decade yet very recently those feeling escalated astonishingly fast. "While you do speak the truth and your skills have been honed to a keen edge, there is still one thing that I cannot afford to overlook. The reason I was so reluctant to let you into the academy..."

Ozpin was referring to something of importance yet clearly avoiding the mention of it, this subject being a matter that clearly required a sensitive approach towards the young student. Still his eyes followed the boy as he wandered past his desk to lean against the circular window while an aura of melancholy began to emanate from him, it seemed no approach towards this lads situation would of changed his feelings towards its mention.

"I cannot blame you for that...Not with so many people being around me now, to be honest it feels so strange, but I know that things are different now. When things get rough in a battle I can keep pushing on with my own strength even when things seem dire. Even though it is always so easy to lose myself, to just let the waves take me under and keep me there, I can't go through life being afraid of myself and ever facing it". Turning to Ozpin while still leaning against the glass, sunlight causing his eyes to glimmer, Onin made sure that the link between their eyes was locked tightly. "I will not run away from myself, never again, even if you eventually loose faith in me that won't stop me from trying to live my life".

Before it seemed like his words could settle in for effect the Professor had stood up from his chair and swiftly made his way over to the door, almost as if what Onin had said held no weight or value. "Well come on then, you better get to living your life, but before you get to that I have a welcoming gift for you".

For a few moments the boy was visibly stunned before he ran off after his now Headmaster "H-Hey! Wait up old man!"

Perhaps it is possible to deduce from what occurred that Ozpin did indeed appreciate the weight that came with Onin's words.


End file.
